<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hope you remember now by headfirstch13k0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803429">i hope you remember now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0'>headfirstch13k0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, This is so shit, actually no that's already canon, but i like to imagine they've got a soft side, somewhat out of character for syo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>syo writes a little letter to toko, regarding toko's lost memories from before the killing game.<br/>(au where toko and komaru were childhood friends before losing their memories.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hope you remember now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dear toko,</p><p>i apologize if this isn't the best writing you've seen. i'm not like you, you know. i'm more experienced in.. killing, i'd say, but i quit on that.<br/>
and i know i'm not much for that cheesy, sappy, stuff but there's something i have to tell you.<br/>
i'm writing this letter because you're in love with komaru. hell, i am too. we share emotions, huh, no shit about that.<br/>
and because you don't remember your school memories from before the killing game.<br/>
and brace yourself for what i'm about to tell you, but you knew komaru before the killing game.<br/>
it's unbelievable you don't remember any of it, but i guess that's just how much power junko had over us.<br/>
and i assume komaru didn't remember any of it either.<br/>
it all started one day when you were getting beat up by those bullies back when you were just a little 10 year old girl.<br/>
she's walking with makoto down the street and she sees you.<br/>
she comes up to you, asks if you're okay.<br/>
you deny her help of course. but she helps you anyways.<br/>
the two of you became friends, slowly but surely. you came to realize someone actually cared about you.<br/>
soon, she found out about me. and i thought she would have hated me for it.<br/>
but she understood me, that damn idiot, she trusted me.<br/>
how vulnerable of her.<br/>
as time went by, she took care of us both.<br/>
she helped you whenever you were being beat or hurt, when one of those damn pretty boys broke your heart. and she helped you whenever you woke up covered in blood for some reason.<br/>
and still, we were so oblivious. we still went after those stupid boys. and i kept killing them. even just for that rush of adrenaline.<br/>
and it would be silly to say i regret it. i really don't. you know what kind of person i am. they break your heart, i break their bones. i don't give a damn about those boys. it's funny thinking back to it.<br/>
but at the same time, i do regret it. i'm not all rock hard inside, y'know?  the pain it brought you to know i killed someone in our system again? god, i almost feel kinda guilty for it. its almost like i care about you. before komaru, we're all we had. just you and me.<br/>
and i also regret it for HER sake. she cared so much. she was so.. protective, but not in the way i am, y'know? if anything, since we all know byakuya doesn't give a shit about us, i'd keep living for her. and i know you would too.<br/>
so this is me apologizing as well. i've done terrible things. and to tell the truth, i do regret it. i'm ashamed, kind of.<br/>
i'm sorry, toko.</p><p>BUUUUUUUTTT, BACK TO WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT, SINCE I ALMOST GOT A BIT TOO SAPPY THERE,<br/>
just thinking back to those times makes my poor old wretched soul kinda sad. watching you cry into her arms? funny, but sad. god damn, you were so OBLIVIOUS! thinking back to the times where she saved your ass, carrying you to her place, not even questioning the blood on your hands? that dumb fucking monkey, the way she cared... was so cute, in a way.<br/>
gee, what the fuck am i saying?? ohhhh, we're both soooo love-starved.<br/>
and either way, i've got nothing much to say anymore. just letting you know you actually had friends other than your little stink bug.<br/>
another reason to hate junko for you. of all things, why'd she have to make you forget about that?<br/>
and also, i forgot this for a second, ENCOURAGEMENT!! she loved you back then, and the damn idiot still loves you now, no matter how much you deny it, and no matter how many dumbass gloomy self-deprecating jokes you decide to make. GO SHOOT YOUR SHOT NOW, BEFORE I DO IT FIRST! </p><p>again, i'm sorry if this was bad. my writing isn't the best.<br/>
and i'm sorry about everything i've done. i know an apology isn't going to do much, and either way, i'm still the same silly little idiot you knew me as. and to be honest, i don't care.<br/>
i can tell you some more stories from before the killing game if it doesn't come back to you by the time you're done reading this.<br/>
and this almost sounds too nice coming from me, but i hope you remember now.</p><p>sincerely, your friendly neighborhood serial killer, genocider FUCKING syo &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so bad and stupid but i wanted to try writing again<br/>follow me on twitter @flapjackfukawa and on instagram @pookachuka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>